


The Sea in Between

by littlestcactus



Series: Come Hell or High Water [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Dimension Travel, Drama, F/M, Foreknowledge, High School, Hitchhiking, Humor, Jealousy, Not Canon Compliant, Pop Culture, Reincarnation, Romance, Running Away, Sadie Hawkins Dance, Sassy OFM, Self-Insert, Slice of Life, Spinoff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestcactus/pseuds/littlestcactus
Summary: Different choices are made, but somehow, everything stays the same. [Collection of spinoffs for A Body of Water and Bones]
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Come Hell or High Water [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012212
Comments: 112
Kudos: 263





	1. Climbing Out the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella declines Jessica's invite to Port Angeles. Instead, she makes a solo trip to Seattle. One she ultimately doesn't plan on returning from. [Part I]

Perhaps the truck breaking down should've been the first sign that this whole thing was a bad idea.

But that certainly wouldn't deter me.

What had started as a simple (if lengthy) trip to pick up some more appropriate weather clothes, had evolved into an escape plan which would result in me never laying eyes on Forks, ever again. But not long after, and still a half-hour drive from reaching Seattle, the truck had shuddered to a halt and promptly died.

I idly kicked at one of the tires. _What a piece of shit._

But hey, the day was still young, and I had two legs. So, I secured Bella's purse across my torso, wrapped myself in Bella's parka, and began the long hitchhike alongside the Interstate-5, heading north.

I gazed up at the overcast sky and shoved my hands deeper into the pockets of my parka. _I hope it doesn't rain._

And then, it started raining.

I pulled up my hood with a resigned sigh.

Really, it could have been worse.

I had only just passed through Tacoma. The area between here and Seattle was pretty heavily populated. If I was reading my map correctly, I should be passing the SeaTac rest area sooner or later.

Soggy patches of grass squelched under my drenched sneakers.

_At this rate, it'll probably be later._

I huffed a tired laugh, shivering as the gusts of wind grew stronger. The line of trees on my right swayed dangerously, branches snapping against each other. On my left, cars sped by, spinning tires scraping against the slick road and rumbling engines fading in and out of focus. It wasn't long before I sunk into autopilot, placing one foot in front of the other, raindrops splashing against my hood and shoulders, unfocused eyes glued to the gray horizon.

**_Beeeeep!_ **

"Shit!" I hissed, the high-pitched blast of the car horn startling me so bad I slipped on a patch of mud and landed with a wet squelch. "Aw hell," I groaned, feeling the mud soaking against my jeans and sliding along my parka. With a dismayed huff, I slowly began pushing myself up. _And to think this day somehow managed to get worse._

"I'm sorry," a quiet voice suddenly murmured beside me, and before I could react, a pair of strong hands clasped my forearms and pulled me to my feet. I stumbled, and stared up at the man as he steadied me.

_I take that back. Prince charming has come to the rescue,_ I mentally giggled like an idiot.

"Are you alright?" he asked, peering down at me from his high stature with concerned, ocean blue eyes.

"Um, yeah, I think so," I muttered and then glanced down at myself and winced, "Except I'm starting to look like a boot camp reject."

The man blinked, seeming discomforted by my joke. Eventually, he settled on, "Sorry for startling you. I only meant to catch your attention."

I scrunched my nose in distaste. "You're the one who beeped at me?"

He shifted awkwardly. "Yes… Did you need a ride somewhere?" He was beginning to look like he regretted stopping on my behalf.

"Oh, um, that's nice of you," I smiled tentatively and shoved a thumb over my shoulder, "I was originally heading to Seattle when my truck broke down."

He lifted his eyes behind me and frowned. "Was it the reddish one? I don't know much about cars, but it looked like a bit of a lost cause."

I grimaced. "That was the one." I waved it off. "Doesn't matter. I doubt even Tony Stark could get that thing running."

This elicited a small smile. "You read comics?"

_I keep forgetting it's still 2005._

I flapped my hand in a so-and-so motion and quickly changed the subject, "But if you know of a nearby Greyhound bus station you could give me a ride to, that'd be spectacular."

The man looked around the near-deserted highway with a frown. "I'm not too familiar with the area, but I'm also heading up to Seattle. I'm sure there's one in the city."

"Awesome!" I shot him a relieved grin, and then glanced down again. "Uh, do you mind?"

His eyes flitted over my mud-slicked jeans, before he shook his head. "It's fine," he shrugged his broad shoulders before gesturing for me to follow him further down the road where he'd parked his car. It was a battered old thing and I could see why my state of filth wouldn't concern him. Regardless, I did my best to clean the mud off my jeans and parka before sliding into the passenger seat.

_Wow I hope he's not a serial killer,_ was my belated thought as the engine of his car shuddered to life.

"So, what's your name?" I chirped, when the silence began to drag out long after he'd merged back onto the highway. I glanced over to see that he'd shoved his hood down to reveal damp, curling blond hair.

"Fred," was his simple reply.

I blinked.

_Fuck._

Perhaps it was paranoid of me to come to such a quick conclusion, but my whole situation was absurd to begin with. So really, would it be any surprise if the Fred sitting beside me was the same Fred who'd survived Victoria's newborn vampire army?

I didn't recall much of him―other than that he was so supremely awkward, his vampire gift was the ability to repel others.

_That would at least explain why he seems so uncomfortable._

"Nice to meet you, Fred," I smiled nervously, although he kept himself facing firmly forward. "I'm Isabella."

He hummed in acknowledgment, eyes glued to the road.

I shifted, hovering my ice-cold hands above the heating vents. "So, what brings you to Seattle?" I wondered. Hadn't Riley found him by the coast? Plus, it was the middle of the semester. Certainly an odd time to be going on a road trip.

Beside me, Fred drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, expression twisted into a small frown. "Ah, I'm going to visit the University of Washington campus."

"You're transferring?" I guessed. He looked older, like he was in his twenties.

He nodded, silent at first, and then belatedly elaborated, "I might be. I'm looking into their masters programs."

I bit my lip before I could bombard him with a million and one questions. I turned into a complete chatterbox when I felt awkward, but I was pretty sure Fred would spontaneously combust from that much attention.

I think I managed to last a whole minute of listening to the quiet patter of rain splashing against the roof, before I blurted out, "How long did you plan on staying out here?"

Fred's expression grew startled, as though he hadn't expected any further conversation. "Just for tonight," he answered shortly. When he caught sight of my curious gaze, he shifted, fingers uncurling and curling back around the steering wheel. "I head back to California tomorrow," he clarified almost reluctantly, "That's where I attend school."

I blinked, surprised. _California, huh? That's a hell of a drive._

Getting Fred to open up was like pulling teeth.

But I was in desperate need of some form of human interaction and it didn't hurt that he was immensely handsome―that is to say, I didn't exactly mind.

The brilliant thing about being socially inept was the fact that Fred didn't go out of his way to ask questions of his own. In his defense, I freely offered up information about myself―all near useless, but enough to make it seem like I wasn't just interrogating him.

In the half-hour drive up to Seattle, I learned that he was nineteen years old, a sophomore at Stanford University, and was majoring in marine biology. Fred spoke in a quiet, almost pained manner, as though he were unsure of how to converse.

It was once I got him talking science, that he transformed into a completely different person.

"―and did you know, microbes are responsible for virtually all the photosynthesis that occurs in the ocean―"

I sat with my back to the passenger door, one knee pulled up to my chest, and arms draped comfortably around it, watching Fred closely with an entertained grin. His voice remained quiet and his expression still verged close to neutral, but there was a keen intensity in the bright depths of his eyes that revealed his zeal.

It was rather endearing―in a nerdy sort of way.

When Fred abruptly trailed off in the middle of his tangent, eyeing me nervously, I piped up, "That's nice, Fred. Not everyone pursuits what they're really passionate about, but it seems you can count yourself among the lucky few who do."

His brow furrowed. "I don't believe in luck."

I shrugged and glanced towards the road, watching the old windshield wipers furious at work. _Luck would be the least weirdest thing to believe in,_ I thought, irritated. I was miles away from Forks. But it seemed it didn't matter how far I got―I was still stuck in this body.

"And you?" Fred suddenly asked unexpectedly. I glanced over and caught him eyeing me from his peripherals. "What are you passionate about?"

"Me?" I tilted my head in thought, mostly surprised that he'd been confident enough to initiate further conversation. I then thought about his question. Unbidden, a memory of my students came to mind and my heart ached. "I want to be a teacher," I settled on, when really, what I wanted to say was, _I am teacher._ Not that I had thought of it as a passion at first, but then, those annoying kids had the nifty ability to wedge themselves into my heart. _I miss them._

"A noble pursuit," he replied thoughtfully, and then tacked on, "And a rather underappreciated one at that."

I chuckled, "On that, we can agree."

It was when we made it further into the city that Fred spoke up again, "The tour I signed up for isn't scheduled until this afternoon. Perhaps, we could grab lunch before I drop you off at the station?"

I grinned. "Yeah! That's perfect! I'm starved."

The corner of his lip twitched upwards. "Great."

"It's also a good opportunity to ask for directions," I realized with a sheepish laugh, "Seeing as I don't know where the bus station is located."

"Right. That makes sense," Fred agreed, seeming reassured by the leap in logic. "Any preferences?"

I shook my head. "Whatever's closest."

I think Fred took me almost literally, because at the first opportunity, he pulled into a small plaza and parked right in front of a Starbucks. Fortunately, it was still a bit early for lunch and the small café was sparsely filled. Fred excused himself to the bathroom as soon as he stepped inside, and I made a beeline for the barista, digging out the map tucked into the purse hidden below my parka.

"Excuse me," I caught the barista's attention, "I'm new to Seattle and I was wondering―do you know of any Greyhound stations located in the city?"

The small redhead nodded, "Oh, yes, we do have one. I think it's located near the Seahawks' stadium."

I smiled with relief and asked, "Could you give me directions on how to get there? Uh, I have a map right here…"

"Of course! Here, let me get a pen and I'll draw out the route for you," she suggested, pulling the map from my hands. I leaned over and watched as she drew the simple route from our current location, over to where the stadium was. "It's definitely close by it, so you shouldn't have any trouble finding it once you make it there."

"Thank you," I grinned and then felt a small tap on my shoulder. Eagerly, I turned to give Fred the good news.

"Fred―wait...you're not Fred," I realized with a horrified expression.

Edward's breathtaking features twisted with concern. "No, I don't believe I am." And then, "Who exactly is Fred?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to share some ideas I originally came up with, but ultimately didn't incorporate into the original story. Mainly because I'm not good at planning stuff and the story kind of got away from me!
> 
> Also, please read the summaries I provide at the top! It'll help with understanding what's going on. I can provide only so many context clues.
> 
> I labeled this as part I, because I may follow up on it. Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> In Reference to A Body of Water and Bones: Replacement for Chapter 3.


	2. Falling Back Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella declines Jessica's invite to Port Angeles. Instead, she makes a solo trip to Seattle. One she ultimately doesn't plan on returning from. [Part II]

"Edward. What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

_Fuck. Of course. Alice must've seen my plans of getting the hell out of Washington._

Edward frowned and replied, voice soft with concern, "Alice and I found your truck abandoned on the side of the road. Your father is extremely worried."

I blanched. "You _called_ Charlie?!" I hissed.

"Should I not have?" Edward asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?" Fred appeared like a ghost at my side. If I didn't already know he was so awkward, I would've found his flat expression to be rather intimidating.

"Fred," I sighed in relief, "No everything is fine. Edward was just leaving."

"I was?" Edward scoffed, eyeing Fred with annoyance. "What is this, Isabella?"

Fred warily flickered his gaze between Edward and I.

I made no move to explain myself and instead hissed, "You still haven't explained what you're doing here. Or how you even found me!"

Edward didn't hesitate in answering, "Alice insisted on a shopping trip to Seattle. When we came across your truck, we contacted your father. He's having it towed back to Forks. As for finding you here―a simple case of dumb luck."

"Luck?" I repeated dryly, "God, you're so full of shit Edward, it's not even funny."

Edward looked rather put out by my disbelieving scoff. "I don't see how. Do you have a better explanation?"

_I sure as hell do._ But he didn't know I knew his secret, and the last thing I needed at the moment was to open _that_ can of worms.

"Guess not," I huffed a frustrated sound. "Thanks for the concern, Edward, but please leave me alone." I turned to Fred with a contrite expression. Despite Fred's calm features, the small twist of his mouth revealed just how uncomfortable he was with a whole situation. An apology was on the tip of my tongue when Edward's cool hand gently grasped my elbow.

"Wait, Isabella. At the very least enlighten me―how do you plan on returning home?" There was an urgency in his eyes―because he knew I had no plans of going back.

"I've already got it figured out. I'm sure Alice would like to get on with her shopping trip. Go on," I said, my smile daring him to contradict me―to reveal plans I'd only mentally made less than an hour ago; plans he couldn't prove without blowing his cover.

I shook off his grasp and he released me with a reluctant frown.

"Would you prefer we go somewhere else?" Fred asked, apparently deciding to completely ignore Edward.

"Forgive my impoliteness," Edward cut in with a stone-like demeanor, "I'm Edward, a friend of Isabella's."

I lifted an eyebrow. _Friend is a bit of a strong word._

After an uncomfortably long pause, Fred simply answered, "I'm Fred."

"I see. If you don't mind my asking, have you known Isabella long?" Edward pried. His words were polite, but his eyes were golden depths brimming with displeasure.

"Whoa there," I quickly interrupted, face twisting into a scowl. "I don't see how that's your business, Edward. Don't drag him into this. Let's go, Fred."

Fred was happy enough to follow after me towards the doors, probably relieved to escape the tense situation.

"Isabella, wait―"

" _Goodbye_ , Edward," I cut him off.

Fred and I quickly ducked into his car. Despite following us outside, Edward remained near the doors, expression dark with vexation as Fred and I took off.

"Where to?" Fred asked after a few minutes.

"Um, there's fine," I said gesturing towards the Jack in the Box coming up in the next block. There was no point in going too far―Alice would know exactly where to find us once we made the decision. "I'm sorry about that," I apologized, rubbing at my temple with a tired sigh. "I didn't think he'd _follow_ me out here." _I'm not Bella._

Fred made the next turn into the lot and parked his car. "He followed you?" he asked, eyes wide with puzzlement. "Is that normal for him?"

_Oh Fred, you have no idea._ "Let's just say, everything about Edward is _abnormal_ ," I scoffed, stepping out of the car and slamming the door shut with a scowl.

Fred watched me, eyes alight with curiosity as we made our way inside the Jack in the Box. "You're not planning on returning home," he stated.

"No," I agreed.

Fred hummed in thought. "I see."

And to my surprise, he left it at that.

* * *

An hour later found us parked near the Greyhound bus station. Fred hadn't asked anything regarding my plans to run away, and we'd had a pleasant lunch together, chatting about classes, and debating the merits of different sciences―Fred respectfully disagreed with my deference towards physics, and I still maintained that biology (marine or otherwise) was interesting, but a pain in the ass to learn.

Now we stood outside, leaning against one side of his car, a cool wind whirling around us, ruffling his curls and whipping my hair into my face. I tucked the strands behind my ear and said, gazing down the street to where the station was located, "Thank you for everything you did for me today. It was very kind of you."

"Kind?" The confusion in his voice drew my gaze to him. Fred brushed his curls back in a nervous gesture and he admitted, almost reluctant, "Truth is, I like spending time with you. I don't have many friends, you see. Or any at all, actually."

_That's right. Bree and Diego were his first friends,_ I vaguely recalled. "You do now," I simply replied.

Fred dipped his head to stare down at me. "I'm not so sure...you don't even know where you're going."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive," I shrugged off his concern. "We'll figure it out."

We settled into a comfortable silence, watching the occasional car drive by.

And then he asked, "What about your dad? He doesn't know you're doing this."

"No, he doesn't," I agreed and the guilt resurfaced, bubbling in my chest like crawling magma. It was the sickening burn of molasses flooding my veins―slow, scorching, and making my body feel like lead. _Charlie doesn't deserve to lose his daughter. And I...don't deserve to lose everything._ "It's a shit world. What are you going to do?"

Fred's answer was crisp, "You do the logical thing."

I lifted an eyebrow and met the ocean blue of his eyes. "And that would be?" I asked. _Where's the logic when I'm in a world rampant with monsters?_

Fred lifted his broad shoulders in a helpless shrug. "I'm not too clear on all the facts, but...is running away your only option? Is your situation at home truly a lost cause?"

I heaved a loud sigh. "Maybe I did jump the gun," I snorted. "But returning feels like giving up. Feels like I'll lose the small amount of control I do possess."

Fred's lips quirked into a small smile. "That's why relying on feelings is a lousy habit. Try using your brain."

I huffed a quiet laugh. "Is this your way of telling me to get my ass back home?"

"Only if it's the most reasonable course of action," he pointed out and then nodded his head to my other side, "And it seems your friends found you again."

I followed the direction of his gaze until I saw the sleek Volvo parking down the street. Despite the distance, Edward and Alice were easy to make out through the windshield.

"Of course they did," I muttered, resigned. But I didn't move from my spot and neither did Fred, as I mulled over my final decision.

I wouldn't have much money after I bought a bus ticket, and I'd either end up at a homeless shelter or in police custody. It wasn't the type of freedom I was searching for. Not when my body was still wrong, not when I couldn't remember my name, and certainly not when I would be hurting others as a result of my own selfish actions.

"I think...you're half right," I finally admitted. Fred tilted his head and looked back to me with curious eyes as I elaborated, "The best thing to do would be to return...so that I can plan this out thoroughly and reach a more desirable outcome."

Fred smiled. "Oh good. I'm glad you're finally thinking with your head."

I laughed. "Yep! You really did teach me a valuable lesson." I shot him a fond grin, "Really though, thanks. For everything."

"You're welcome," he replied simply, voice soft with sincerity.

I reached below my parka and into my purse, digging out the map and the pen the Starbucks barista had lent me. Turning, I flattened the crinkled page against the roof of his car and jotted down Charlie's home number and the school email I'd been assigned at Forks High. "Call me once you're safely in California," I suggested, handing him the map.

To my surprise, Fred also snatched the pen from my hand and ripped the map in half. Swiftly, he scribbled another set of numbers and a personal email, and then handed me my half of the map. "Thanks," I smiled, folding it and tucking it into my purse.

"Isabella," Edward's enticing voice suddenly chimed behind me. "Are you ready to go?"

I held back a sigh, smile falling flat. Reluctantly, I turned to face his beseeching gaze. "I guess I am," I muttered, slowly making my way to his side. Briefly, I turned to give Fred one final wave. "Talk to you later?"

Fred dipped his head in a nod. "Talk to you later," he echoed back.

I turned and caught Edward watching Fred with a conflicted expression, brow furrowed and lips twisted in thought. "Thank you, Fred," Edward said rather unexpectedly, if a bit stiffly, before pressing a cool hand against my back and leading me back to his car, as though afraid I'd change my mind.

I frowned and shot Edward a perplexed look. "Edward? Why did you follow me out here?" I wondered, the situation feeling reminiscent of when he'd followed Bella to Port Angeles in the story. That, and his unrelenting concern was beginning to paint a familiar picture. When Edward began to reply, I cut in, "Please. Just this once, be honest."

Edward turned to face me fully once we reached the door to the backseat of the Volvo. "Other than obvious?" his lips curled into a wry smile, gesturing towards the bus station, before he frowned. "All I can say, Isabella...it made me anxious. Not knowing if you'd be safe out here."

I buried my face into my hands. I could handle Bella's school work; I could handle Charlie; I could even handle making friendly with her classmates. But being on the receiving end of Edward's affections, knowing everything I did?

It sounded like a recipe for disaster.

"Let's go home, Edward," I muttered, opening the door and dropping into the backseat. I caught a glimpse of Edward's perplexed gaze before he shut the door behind me.

"Hi, Isabella," Alice greeted me from the passenger seat with a hesitant smile.

"Hey, Alice," I replied with a quiet sigh.

Edward slid into the driver's side and within seconds, we were off, neatly speeding through the city.

As though trying to contain her eagerness, Alice slowly began, "You know, if you're still up for it, there's this cute little boutique―"

"No, Alice, not today," I murmured, eyes glued to the window, watching the raindrops racing across the dark tinted glass.

"But...maybe next time?" The hope in her voice was difficult to ignore.

"Maybe," I conceded.

The silence dragged, and I glanced over long enough to catch Edward and Alice glaring at each other. _Probably one of their weird telepathic conversations._ I couldn't really find it in myself to care and returned my attention to the raindrops.

"Isabella!" Alice suddenly chirped, twisting in her seat to face me again. "That guy you were with―is he your boyfriend?"

Startled by the abrupt question, I glanced towards her. "Who? Fred?" My lips tugged into a fond smile and I thought of the slip of paper tucked in my purse. "No. But who knows? He'll be back in Washington over the summer for a research project."

Alice's smile dropped. "Oh. I see."

In the rearview mirror, I caught Edward's eyes boring into me. I met his gaze through the mirror, wondering at the intensity of his stare, but hard as I tried, I couldn't seem to pull away from the bottomless depths of liquid ichor. It wasn't until he dropped his gaze that I took note of my fluttering heart and the way I suddenly felt lighter, fingertips tingling. _Sweet baby Jesus, this isn't good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for everyone who commented on the first chapter! Seriously, you guys pumped me up to write this super quick! And I had a lot of fun writing it too! xD Haha, that's it for this segment, unfortunately. Hope you all enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Also, if anyone is down to read more jealous!Edward, I'm so down to write it! Just say the word! :D
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! And please let me know your thoughts! Until next time! :)
> 
> In Reference to A Body of Water and Bones: Replacement for Chapter 3.


	3. Trail of Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Isabella's relief, Edward proceeds to ignore her for the month of February, subsequent to the van incident. Then, come the numerous offers for the upcoming spring dance, and jealousy rears its ugly head. [Part I]

"So, Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

In stark contrast to canon, Mike grinned triumphantly.

"She's your girlfriend," I deadpanned, and then huffed a laugh, taking my seat beside Edward. "You're such a dork."

Mike snickered, leaning casually against my lab table. "So, is it true that Tyler is taking you?"

"Ugh, is that what he's telling everyone?" I rolled my eyes. "I already told him no. Even if I wanted to, I'm pretty sure Lauren would rip my head off."

"Yeah, Lauren is pretty intense," Mike winced. "Eric's going to be stoked once he finds out."

"Him too? I should've known," I shook my head, face twisted with disbelief. "Any other offers I should take into consideration?"

Mike shrugged. "Maybe? I'm not sure, but Jess was complaining about how picky you are and then started asking me about the seniors on the football team."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…'' When Mike gestured for me to elaborate, I explained, "We were talking boys, and I told her I liked older guys, and she said something about finding me a senior for the dance. This was a couple weeks ago. I didn't think she'd remember," I huffed.

Mike laughed. "Jess sounded pretty determined."

"Great," I pursed my lips, before shrugging off the whole thing. "Well, Jessie has decent taste and it's only for a night. I'm sure it could be fun."

_Crack!_

Mike and I simultaneously jumped and snapped our gazes in Edwards' direction, where he sat, a broken pencil in his hands, dark eyes glowering down at the table.

Mike and I exchanged a glance, simultaneously wondering: _What the fuck?_

And then the tardy bell rang.

Reluctantly, Mike drifted over to his lab table.

It was as Mr. Banner was beginning his lecture that I felt Edward's heavy gaze on me.

"Quit staring at me," I hissed.

"My apologies," Edward bit out, falling back into routine and proceeding to ignore me.

_What's got_ him _all twitchy?_

By the time the bell rang and he'd sped away, I'd already shrugged it off. _Sheesh, what a grouch._

* * *

It was the end of the day and I was shoving my Spanish textbook back into my locker when I noticed Eric awkwardly hovering near me from my peripherals. I shot him a friendly smile. "Hey, Eric. How's it going?"

He instantly relaxed and plodded over to my side. "Hey, Isabella! Everything's cool. I was just wondering...if you would like to go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke on the last word.

I was a little grateful for Mike's warning. If Eric had caught me off guard, I'm not sure I would've kept my cool.

"Thanks for asking, Eric, but I'm going to have to decline," I shot him an apologetic smile, and then suggested, "Why don't you ask Katie? I think she'd be interested."

Eric shot me a startled glance. "Really? You think?"

I shrugged. _Pretty sure you two are supposed to date._ "I do. I'm sure if you hurry you can catch up with her."

"Oh, awesome! Thanks Isabella!" he grinned before striding off.

_Wow, he sure moved on quick._

I slammed my locker shut and turned to head out when Jessica accosted me.

"Tell me," she demanded with a cheeky grin, "Who is the greatest friend in the whole wide world?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Going by your smug little attitude, can I assume it's you?"

"You bet'cha!" she giggled, "I think I have the perfect guy for you to ask to Sadie Hawkins! Don't say I never did nothing for you!"

I snickered. "Sure, whatever you say, Jess."

"Isabella?"

Jess and I startled at the sound of Edward's alluring voice.

"Uh, hey Edward. What's up?" I squinted up suspiciously at him. Beside me, Jessica gaped, wide blue eyes darting between Edward and I.

"Do you have a moment?" he asked.

"Sure…" I shifted awkwardly on my feet and snapped Jess from her stupor. "I'll call you later, okay Jessica?"

"Um, right. Talk to you later, Isabella," she agreed, lingering for a second longer, eyes gleaming with curiosity, before she finally flounced off.

Once she disappeared, I shot Edward a pointed stare.

Despite this, he hesitated, running a hand through his disarray of copper hair, lips twisted in thought. "You're going to the spring dance?"

I blinked. "Yes…" I lifted a hand to my hip and narrowed my eyes. "Do you have a problem with this?"

Edward abruptly stepped forward, emphasizing just how tall he was as he peered down at me, golden eyes boring into mine. "I was wondering if...I may accompany you to the dance?"

My brain short-circuited.

And then, I glanced around the empty hall, wondering if I was the butt of some practical joke.

When Edward made a noise of impatience, I glanced back at him, my expression contorting with confusion. "Why?" I demanded, suspicious. What on earth could possibly be his motive? I sure as hell wasn't Bella.

Edward huffed a frustrated sound. "What do you mean why? Is it not evident?"

"Um, no," I sniffed and pointed out, jabbing a finger towards his chest, "You _are_ being rather aggressive about this, so forgive me if I'm looking for an ulterior motive."

"Ah, I am, aren't I?" he realized. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. I'm asking because...I'd like to go to the dance with you. That's all―there's no convoluted reason."

I pursed my lips. "That's _it_?"

His lips quirked into a small smirk. "That's it," he repeated.

"Huh," I blinked, trying to wrap my head around the idea of Edward actually being interested in me. "Well," I finally replied, "There's a problem."

Edward's brow furrowed with concern. "Is it something I can resolve?"

"Not really," I said dryly, hands dropping back to my hips as I explained, "You see, you've been acting like a real asshole towards me for the past month and I don't appreciate that. So, my answer is no. See ya, Cullen."

I spun on my heel and began the trek down the hall.

"Isabella, wait," Edward hurried after me, easily keeping up with my pace. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he probed when I didn't bother acknowledging him.

We reached the parking lot and I made a beeline for the ancient truck. "Sorry, I've got to run!"

"Where to?" Edward huffed with an expression of disbelief.

"Um," I wracked my brain for an excuse while I pulled the keys out of my bag. "I've got to go change a light bulb. Very urgent business! Bye!"

I jumped into my truck and cast Edward one last wave before taking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, poor Edward! I had too much fun writing this! I may come back and write a brief follow-up. Maybe Isabella will give him a second chance?
> 
> In Reference to A Body of Water and Bones: Canon compliant after the van incident, mid-Chapter 2.


	4. A Heart Kept Under Lock and Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Isabella's relief, Edward proceeds to ignore her for the month of February, subsequent to the van incident. Then, come the numerous offers for the upcoming spring dance, and jealousy rears its ugly head. [Part II]

I thought I was home free once I drove off, but I forgot to take into consideration Alice's abilities, because it was only a few hours later that Edward caught up to me―in the Thriftway of all places.

"You did that on purpose," I glared balefully at his shopping cart―which had, coincidentally enough, crashed into mine.

"Isabella," he deadpanned, "How could I possibly know it was _you_ around the corner of _this_ specific aisle? That's ludicrous."

I narrowed my eyes and hissed, "See? That's another reason I refused to go out with you―you treat me like I'm stupid!"

"What? No!" he denied, and then deflated under the weight of my glower, shoulders dropping. "Okay, fine. Maybe I _did_ come here hoping I'd run into you. And maybe I _did_ see you turn into this aisle a few minutes ago," he admitted with a reluctant sigh. "Although, running into your cart _was_ an accident."

"See?" I grinned sharply. "Is being honest _really_ so difficult for you?"

"No―yes? Sometimes," Edward struggled to come up with an appropriate response.

I pursed my lips. _Well, I guess I can't completely hold it against him._ I rolled my eyes. "It's a simple yes-or-no question, Edward. I'm not asking you to divulge your deepest, darkest secrets. I'm just asking for a little courtesy here."

"You're right, Isabella. I am sorry," he said, eyes soft with sincerity. "Do you think you could forgive me for acting like such a brute?"

"Yeah, whatever. No need to be so melodramatic about it," I huffed, pulling my cart away and pushing it around him.

Edward abandoned his empty cart and hurried after me, curiously watching me pick out my groceries. "But you haven't changed your mind about the dance," he noted.

"Um, no? Why would I?" I shot him a perplexed look before turning and tossing a loaf of bread into my cart. Even without him giving me the cold shoulder for the past few weeks, Edward equaled plot, which equaled trouble. "Can you pass me that jar of chunky peanut butter?" I asked, pointing to where it sat on the topmost shelf.

"Sure," he murmured distractedly, and handed me the jar.

"Thanks!"

Edward crossed his arms and observed me while I continued ambling down the aisle. "I really am sorry I treated you so rudely these past few weeks," he murmured.

I paused, waiting for his next line of "it's better if we're not friends" but it never came. Then again, if he was so set on being my date to Sadie Hawkins, it would be a counterproductive statement to make.

Perhaps seeing that my anger had simmered, Edward continued, "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

I came to a halt in the middle of the aisle and turned to face him head-on. "What exactly brought all this on? Just yesterday you were content to pretend I didn't exist."

Edward grimaced. "Content is most certainly not the word I would use."

"Oh? Then what _would_ be a better word?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Hell," he smiled ruefully, "Pure hell―torment, fire, and likewise."

"Alright, calm down there edgelord," I huffed. "So, you mean to tell me that if I _don't_ go to the dance with you, you'll perish in hellfire and brimstone?"

Edward tilted his head thoughtfully, copper locks flopping cutely against his forehead. "Yes, something like that."

"I think they'd really appreciate your company over in the drama club," I snickered.

Edward shot me an unamused scowl.

I drummed my fingers against the handle of my cart thoughtfully. I hadn't really planned for this. I wasn't Bella, so I didn't have the foggiest idea as to why Edward was drawn to me. It was a recipe for canon disaster. I then made the mistake of meeting Edward's earnest eyes.

I pursed my lips. I was shit at holding grudges, but I also had zero interest in dealing with Edward's mood swings. "Look, I appreciate your apology. Even if your reasons for doing so are a bit immature."

Before I could continue, Edward burst into melodious laughter.

"...Are you done?"

"I apologize, Isabella," Edward said around one last chuckle before shooting me a bashful smile. "You're right. It was immature. I admit―I panicked. I've been so busy trying to stay away from you, but today I realized―I'm not strong enough. Knowing you would be asking someone else to the dance caused me to act rashly."

"I see." There was no question about it. What he had felt for Bella in the story, he clearly felt for me. The idea was unnerving.

All I knew was, I wanted to go home. Getting involved with Edward would be the opposite of that.

"You've clearly struggled with this," I began to slowly voice my thoughts, "But the reality is that up until today, I thought you hated me. The quick turnaround is unsettling, and I can't be sure that you're just going to end up changing your mind. I'm sorry, Edward."

His butterscotch eyes dimmed with regret. "Don't apologize. I'm the one who is sorry."

I heaved a sigh. "Stop. Just―quit apologizing, and start acting like a decent person. If that isn't too much to ask for…"

"On the contrary―it's the least you could ask of me. And I will prove it to you, Isabella―how much I mean it. How much you mean to me." He was standing closer now, ichor eyes burning with the fierceness of his sincerity.

I cleared my throat. "R-right. Just, one more thing?"

"Anything."

"Quit stalking me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no jealous!Edward, but here is Edward getting a clue. And just in time! Canonically, this takes place the same day Edward ends up sneaking into Bella's room. So, let's nip that in the bud, shall we? xD
> 
> Hopefully, Edward will now get back into her good graces. And not break too many things in his fits of jealousy lmao.
> 
> In Reference to A Body of Water and Bones: Canon compliant after the van incident, mid-Chapter 2.


End file.
